Ocean of Flame Iti
by sillylittlebunnygirl
Summary: Hitomi Looks back on how she came to live in The Village Hidden in the leaves.
1. Chapter 1

Friendship. It's hard to describe. There's no definition to describe the feelings you get when your around your closest friends. But there's also no way of completely describing how you feel when suddenly they disappear. When your pushed out of the only people you ever knew your whole life.  
It's funny though, how if your pushed away from someone you attach yourself to someone new. Someone, or more than one person, who helps fill the whole in your heart, helps ease the pain.

I wouldn't allow myself such things after I was shoved out of my clan. All because I was different. It wasn't right. I was only seven. I didn't have any where to go. No way of making my own money! I could only force my feet to move me in a direction, let them lead me, instead of me leading them.

It wasn't long before I came face to face with large red gates. I looked up at them, shinobi. They were guarding this village. I could only take a guess of where I had arrived. Konoha. The city village I had heard so much about. Their shinobi were famous. Their Hokage, from what I was told, was as kind as he possibly could be. Maybe he could let me live here. I shook the thought from my head. No way would he let me, a disappointment, a stranger into this village. I looked down thinking things through. Then I heard a voice. It was loud, and oddly annoying. I looked up, a girl, around my age was running towards a blonde shinobi, probably a jounin. Her long hair, a much darker golden blonde, flowing behind her. She was dressed in an odd set of clothes. A bright red shirt, from what i could see, and a dark purple skirt with red shorts on under it. Her voice when she spoke, was most annoying. Like a broken squeaky toy for a dog!

I flinched as she kept yelling at the shinobi for being an idiot because he left his lunch at home. Yet I couldn't take my eyes away from the scene. This was a real family moment. Something I had never felt, not with my clan. Emotions filled me, most of them I had never felt before. It was odd, an annoying child, and her father, or big brother, I'm not sure, could fill me with such a new feeling. It was different, I liked it. It was like my heart was wrapped in a blanket, and it was getting warm. I shook my head, I wouldn't let myself feel like that.I guess I hadn't been paying attention, but when I looked up, the annoying girl was in front of me staring in my face. A grin covering hers. I raised my eyebrows and pushed her back gently. "Personal space, ever heard of it?" She stared at me, still grinning. The only thought going through my head, Is she human?

She giggled and backed away a few feet. "Yea I've heard of it! But I like meeting new people!" Her voice, I cringed, so annoying! I looked at her, her eyes held so much joy. It annoyed me, I couldn't stay here and talk to her long, at all. I finally forced myself to talk to her, I needed to know something. "So, do you think the Hokage of this village would let me live here?" I'm not sure if it was a smart thing to say. Because right after I heard this. "YEA! HE'D LET YOU STAY! HE'S REALLY NICE! AND COOL! YOU SHOULD ASK HIM! MAYBE WE COULD BE NEIGHBORS!" she squealed grinning. I had to get away, she has been following me for TEN minutes! She hasn't even shut up! I couldn't take this! I wanted her to shut up, but I couldn't be harsh. It may ruin my chances of finding a home here. But I couldn't listen to this ALL day! I wonder if she annoys anyone else here. Does anyone else thing she sounds like a broken toy that never shuts up? Maybe it's just me, maybe it's because I've been isolated for so long. I'm not sure, but all I could do is pray and hope someone comes along and catches her attention. That's when I thought of it! Something shiny, for someone so short attention spanned, should get her off my trail for a while . I pulled out a small bell from my pocket and showed it to her. "See it! See it! Fetch!" I yelled throwing the bell as far as I could, she followed it, just as I planned. I shook my head, no way would she ever be a shinobi.

I continued walking, in the direction she had pointed me, and came to a large red building. Behind the building was a mountain, faces were carved into it. I stared at it, it was nothing I have ever seen before. These must have been the Hokages, I thought to myself. I stared at them for just a few moments, then my luck turned sour. "HELENE!!!!!" came the voice I thought I had lost. I cringed and twitched. "Yes?" I asked turning around. There she was, but with someone else, he didn't look so annoying. She giggled and I twitched. "Nee-Chan! Meet Akio-nii-kun!" she squealed hugging the boy. He seemed annoyed as well. We could get along, so note: Akio, seeming cool easy to get along with. Akio sighed, "Relax Akemi-nee" I nodded, most definitely we could get along. I was about to reach out to out to shake Akio's hand when something dressed in orange sped past me. I blinked once and before I knew it Akemi was squealing and running after the orange thing. Note: Another good thing, orange speedy object. It distracts and attracts Akemi. Akio was laughing though. I stared at him and raised my eyebrow before walking into the red building.

Inside, shinobi were everywhere. I felt a little nervous and self conscious. Now would be a good time for that blonde bimbo Akemi to be here, to take away the attention from me. But she was away, chasing the orange object. I shook my head and pushed my feet forward, I needed to see the Hokage immediately. I looked around, but I didn't feel like having to go through the haste of trying to find his office. I walked over to a tall dark haired shinobi, he looked a tad bit intimidating. I shook my head, I needed to talk to him, to find out where the Hokage office was. I forced my feet to move me over to the shinobi. He looked down on me, and smiled. It wasn't something I expected, especially from someone like him. He had a scar over his face. Something had to have given it to him, wouldn't that mean he was a tough meany head?

Just as I was about to open my mouth, that voice. It came out of nowhere. I twitched, how did she do that!? What about that orange thing? "GOOD MORNING IRUKA-SENSEI!!!" she squealed. I hate her voice!!! But she seemed to get the attention of the man in front of me. "Hai Akemi?" he asked chuckling. "This is Hito-chan! She's new! She needs to see Hokage-sama!!" she giggle out. I wanted to slap my hand to her face, but he seemed to understand and chuckled at her enthusiasm. This child, Akemi, would get on my nerves, and I have feeling, she won't leave me alone anytime soon in the future. I sighed as this Iruka stared at me. "Is this true young lady?" he asked, kindness. It coated his voice. I smiled and nodded, this was the first time in a long time I've been shown kindness by an adult, it felt...good. I liked it.

I didn't have to stand around long before Akemi wore Iruka down. I could tell he needed to get away from her hyper active nonsense chattering. "Could you show me where the Hokage is please?" I asked. His face lit up and he nodded. "Of course! Stay here Akemi while I show Hitomi where Hokage-sama's office is." She only nodded giggling and waved us off as Iruka lead me to a large office.


	2. Ocean of Flamesni

I stared at Akemi, how she was different. The eight years I knew her, and she's changed so much. I looked down at the ground, I can't believe I used to hate her. I had hurt her so much, up until that one day. I was so scared for her, it was an idiotic move, and it put her through allot of pain. I clenched my fists, and shook my head. "Hito-chan?" Akemi spoke softly smiling at me. I looked at her and smiles, she always knew when the thought was crossing my mind. "Don't worry about it, that was five years ago!" she said smiling bigger. I chuckled and nodded, "I know, but I still feel so horrible about it. You went through so much pain. I was so mean to you, but you still..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Since it happened there was just no way I could, no way i could forgive myself either. I was a Kunoichi, I was supposed to protect myself! The memory started to cloud my mind.

We were on our way to the sand village. Our mission was to deliver an important document, but we weren't allowed to read it. I wasn't the least bit curious, but Akemi, that annoying voice was getting the best of me. I turned to her angrily, "SHUT UP AKEMI!" I yelled. She flinched and glared. "I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S ON THE SCROLL!" she replied back. Hiroshi-sensei sighed bashing both our heads together, he did that when me and her are fighting. I rubbed my head as Akemi just pouted, I swear her head was harder than rock.

We had been walking for two hours and Akemi was tense, Akio and Hiroshi-sensei seemed so relaxed though. I rolled my eyes, she was probably just realizing that the forgot a snack or something. I shook my head, then it happened. A kunai had flew in front of my face, it had just barely missed me. I stared at Akemi as she was already in a fighting position. I was shocked, was this why she was so tense? Did she REALLY know this was going to happen?! I shook my head, impossible! I pulled myself away from my thoughts and stared ahead at the shinobi that had thrown the kunai. They had no headbands, ridiculous! I shook my head, "A shinobi with no headband, must be no shinobi at all!" I growled out glaring. Akemi stared at me then turned her gaze to the men standing in front of us. I smirked and before I knew I was knocked out of breath. How had he hit me?! I didn't even see him! I fell to the ground trying to catch my breath. He was bound to make another hit on me, so I closed my eyes. But it never came, I opened my eyes. I had to take a double look, I couldn't believe it, Akemi was bleeding from her arm, a kunai lodged in one, he was biting her other. I stared into his face and froze, it was Orochimaru! I shook and stared at Akemi, how had she moved so fast? I could see in her eyes, she was in a large amount of pain but she smirked. "W-what's w-wrong Hito-chan?" she asked taking a step back. Orochimaru pulled away and growled. "Idiot, protecting someone who doesn't even like you!" he yelled.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Hiro-sensei turn in shock. Akemi's smirk grew larger. "So what if she doesn't like? Who cares!? I don't! She's STILL my friend, and since she's my friend I vow to protect her, even if it costs me my life!"

I stared at her shocked, "A....Akemi-chan.." She just turned and grinned at me before falling to her knees, her consciousness stolen from her.

Akemi rolled her eyes at me. "Ne ne, Hito-chan!!!" she pouted. I glanced at her laughed rubbing my head. "Gomen Ake-chan!" I giggled out. She grinned and hugged me, I had gotten used to this,oddly. "It's ok! C'mon! Let's go get some ramen! Your paying!" She laughed and ran off towards Ichiraku Ramen. I laughed and shook my head, she is still hyper as ever.

I sat by Akemi, my bowl empty, she, however, was on her sixth bowl. I laughed as Ayame shook her head, "Honestly Akemi-chan! HOW do you stay so thin?!" Akemi giggled and grinned. "I AM a kuniochi you know! So I'm excercising alot, and I have a high metabolism!" I laughed patting Akemi's back and grinned. Akemi just turned to me and smiled. She always, now that I think of it, had a smile on her face. Even if she was sad or depressed, she had a smile. I chuckeld to myself wondering how she did it. Akemi sighed then grinned. "IM FULL!" I laughed, "FINALLY!" She just smiled at me and stood up. I laughed and payed the bill. It wasn't long before I was chasing Akemi to the training grounds.

I smiled as we arrived, Akemi had already tackled her twin brother Akio. This was daily routine, she always tackles her brother. It wasn't to be mean, it was just so she could give him a hug. I laughed as Akio sighs and hit his sister's head, "C'mon Akemi, can't you hug me like a normal person for once?" Akemi's face contorted before she was grinning again, "Nope!" I laughed harder and Hiroshi-sensei walked up smiling. "Well...glad to see the team isn't fighting anymore!" We all looked at him confused, and he chuckled. "About five years ago, you three couldn't get along for nothing! I was talking to Kakashi, he was complaining about how his used to never get along." He chuckled. Akemi grinned, "Well that was five years ago!" I chuckled, she was right, but how we had all started getting along caused pain for everyone in our team. I shook my head, that was a thought I wouldn't let get to me. I smiled at Hiroshi-sensei as he grinned. He was up to something, I know it, he NEVER grins like that unless there's either a good mission, or he's gonna try to get Akemi to cut her hair. I chuckled at the thought of his last attempt. Akemi must have noticed to because she gripped her hair and glared. Akio just laughed staring at our faces.

I have never felt more at peace than I do with my team, it was moments like this that I loved. They made me warm inside. It was something I never really had growing up, and it was such a nice feeling even if it was eight years later. Akemi laughed and grinned, Akio has a worm crawling across his face. I chuckled at him, honestly, what wasn't to love about this...this woderfully dorky team. "Hito-Chan!" Akemi yelled giggling. I looked up at her and laughed. She had put two caterpillars on her eyebrows. I laughed and grabbed my stomach. "Oh dear Mi-Mi-chan! You are so silly!" I giggled out. Hiroshi-sensei chuckled at us as we just played around.

As I walked home, memories filled my head. Both painful, and happy. I smiled, even through the painful ones, because they all made me who I am today! Like, if my clan hadn't disowned me because I was different, I never would have met Akemi, or Akio, or really any of the friends I have today! I stared at the door of my apartment, a new set of memories filling my head.

I stared at Akemi, bags hanging under her eyes. I had taken away so many nights of her sleep. She felt my forehead and sighed, "Please Hito-chan, get well soon. I'm not sure how much longer I can go without sleep." I felt horrible, she had stayed up six nights in a row with me, because I couldn't sleep, I was taking the sleep she needed away from her. "I...I'm sorry Akemi-chan." My voice was no higher than a whisper but she still heard, and she still smiled. "It's ok Hito-chan. Your my best friend, it's worth it to see you healthy again."

I shook my head and pushed my door open. So many pictures crowded my house, most of them were of Akio, Akemi, and me. Everytime one of us had reached an important point in our life, we took a pciture. It was like a tradition, one I admittingly like. These pictures kept so many memories alive. I picked up my favorite one, it was the day Akemi had come home from a long mission helping Naruto, his team. I smiled, in the picture she was on the ground looking dizzy, while Akio and I were hugging her tight. I chuckled, putting the picture down, and started getting myself ready for bed. 


End file.
